Ese maldito olor!
by karin vongola
Summary: KibaNaru. Su olor era tremendamente atrayente. ¡Y me estaba volviendo loco!


Naruto es de Kishimoto

**Summary**: KibaNaru. Su olor era tremendamente atrayente. ¡Y me estaba volviendo loco! .

**

* * *

**

**Ese maldito olor!**

Hinata, Shino y yo ejercitábamos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 8. Akamaru estaba olfateando la comida que le había puesto en frente dos minutos atrás. Hinata se veía agotada. ¿Y quién no luego de haber entrenado 3 horas con una rígida rutina de taijutsu?. Shino no decía nada y tampoco tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Pero las gotitas de sudor que caían por su cara delataban su estado físico en ese momento.

Kurenai-sensei nos observaba en silencio, dándonos consejos o regañándonos de vez en cuando. Un rato después (que a mí me pareció eterno por el sueño que tenía) nuestra sensei nos ordenó retirarnos, cosa que le agradecí interiormente. Lo digo de esa forma porque jamás expresaría así como así mis debilidades.

Me despedí de mi sensei y mis compañeros y cada quien tomó rumbos distintos.

Llegué a casa, y Akamaru se echó en el jardín. Al cruzar el pasillo, noté que mi madre estaba, cosa bastante extraña tratándose de ella. Siempre se la pasaba de misión en misión y normalmente la veía los fines de semana. Le pregunté la causa, y ella me dijo:

-Tengo el día libre, regresé en la mañana. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a ordenar esta ropa?

Y yo pensando que tendría una tarde tranquila. Me puse a doblar ropa recién lavada y amontonarlas en un pequeño espacio. Jamás le reprocharía algo a mi madre, por muy cansado que esté. Al menos Hana no estaba por allí, o al menos eso creía yo…

-Kiba, menos mal que te encuentro por aquí. Necesito que me ayudes con esto.

Me dijo, arrojó un montón de papeles sobre la mesa y los miré asustado. ¿Sería con eso que quería que le ayudase?

-Tal vez otro día, Hana.

-Hoy tuve muchas mascotas en el consultorio, y ahora debo revisar que no hayan errores en las historias. Deja las quejas y ayúdame, ¡Ninja desconsiderado!

Estuve negándome por un rato más, lo que nos llevó a una de las típicas discusiones hermana-hermano. Pero llegó mi dulce madre y con un regaño que se escucharía en la torre del Hokage me dijo que ayudara a Hana. Ya estaba dicho, así que tuve que ayudarla con el mayor fastidio/cansancio del mundo.

-Tómate esta píldora de soldado y deja las quejas.

Al parecer, mi hermana entendió que lo que le había estado diciendo durante toda nuestra discusión era cierto. No dudé en tragarme la píldora. Vi a través de la ventana y le lancé al durmiente Akamaru una mirada de envidia. ¿Por qué él si podía dormir y yo no?

3 horas pasaron. 3 tortuosas horas en las que debía leer cosas fastidiosas como que Poki tenía una pata herida, o que Katahu tenía problemas de estreñimiento. ¡Qué me van a importar a mí esas ridiculeces! Clasifico cada historia según el tipo de problema o enfermedad que posea el animal. Gracias a mi hermana y sus benditas conversaciones con mi madre a Vox populi, podía considerarme un veterinario novato. Por eso no tuve problemas en clasificar correctamente los benditos papeles en su caja respectiva.

Mareado de leer tanta letra, salí al jardín. Akamaru seguía en el quinto sueño así que tuve que ir a dar un paseo sin él.

Atravesé las atestadas calles de Konoha con paso lento. Tenía intenciones de respirar aire puro, así que me dirigí a la zona boscosa en busca de algo de paz ante la ajetreada vida de la aldea.

Saltando de rama en rama llegué hasta un claro. Había un pequeño lago de peces coloridos. Habían pequeñas piedras en la orilla. Me acerqué hasta allí para tomar una y lanzarla. Me sorprendí al observar a alguien saliendo a flote de manera repentina y solté sin más:

-¡Puto desgraciado!

-eh?

Se trataba del tonto de Naruto. Me miró con sorpresa, como si yo fuese un espejismo y fuese a desaparecer de pronto.

-pensé que no vendría nadie por aquí- le dije

-mm, pues ya ves.

Naruto salió del agua. A medida que salía su cuerpo se iba mostrando de a poco, había pasado tiempo sin verle, y ¡vaya que se había fortalecido!. Su cuerpo estaba en el 10 dentro de la escala sexy de ritcher, si es que eso fuera posible.

-¿Y Akamaru?

-Es hora de su siesta.

-Ah. Bueno, mejor me voy, ya que quieres estar solo…

-Bah, no te preocupes. Si ya estás aquí, termina de quedarte.

-Ya que insistes…

Se lanzó como si fuera un niño pequeño y se sumergió en el agua nuevamente. No pude evitar una carcajada de lo gracioso que se vio esa niñería típica de mi amigo.

En cuanto caminé un poco tropecé con algo. Eran las cosas de Naruto, su ropa y accesorios. Me senté a un lado de sus enseres y me recosté sobre la tierra.

-¿No vienes?- Escuché que me decía.

-Tal vez en un rato.

No me preguntó nada más y encogí mis brazos en forma de almohada. Inhalé un poco de aire y llegó hasta mí el olor que despedían las ropas de mi rubio amigo. Tenía un no se qué que se me antojó atrayente. Cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar de forma pausada sin alejarme de las cosas de sus cosas, embargándome con ese olor tan irresistible.

Un rato después sentí un goteo sobre mi cara. ¿Estaba lloviendo?. Al inspirar me di cuenta de que no olía a lluvia. Era el olor de Naruto entremezclado con tierra. Algo diferente a lo que me había acostumbrado momentos antes, pero no desagradable, todo lo contrario.

Abrí los ojos. Naruto me observaba con una mirada de idiota, esa que pone cuando algo le da curiosidad. Se agachó y su cara estaba bastante cerca de la mía. Tuve un impulso y lo seguí sin chistar, uní mis labios a los de él, solo por que sí.

Creo que le tomé por sorpresa, porque se quedó de piedra. Cuando estuve a punto de separarme, Naruto abrió la boca, como dándome permiso a seguir con el contacto. Profundicé el beso y, sorprendentemente seguía a la par mis movimientos.

En cuanto sentí que mis pulmones necesitaban aire, me separé de él.

-¿Y eso?

Me abstuve de darle respuesta alguna, le besé nuevamente y él no opuso resistencia.

Inspiré un poco de aire y el malditamente irresistible olor invadió cada centímetro de mis pulmones. Creo que por eso ya me estaba poniendo.

Me senté rápidamente y le tomé un brazo obligándole a sentarse. Posé mi nariz sobre su cuello. ¡La cosa más erótica que había experimentado en mi vida! El rubito me ponía, o no sabía si era su olor. Sea como fuere seguí con mis investigaciones.

Dirigí mi mano a su pecho desnudo para palparlo. ¡Ese entrenamiento con el fallecido Jiraiya-sannin, y luego el de myobokuzan si que le habían hecho bien!. Su piel era tan suave al tacto, pero los músculos estaban bien fortalecidos. Él solo soltaba suspiros entrecortados ante los pequeños besos que repartía por su cuello.

El maldito olor estaba volviéndome loco

-eh kiba, arg, hace frío.

Me quité la chaqueta, porque el calor estaba calando hondo en mí. No sé de dónde sacó que tenía frío, no le puse la chaqueta porque al final sabía que terminaría teniendo calor.

Seguí con mi tarea y olisqueé su pecho, que también despedía ese embrujado olor. En ese momento, el rubio que estaba debajo de mí me parecía lo más jodidamente sexy que existía.

La camisa de malla Ninja comenzó a estorbarme, por lo que, con la ayuda de Naruto me la saqué en cuestión de segundos. Cuando nuestros pechos entraron en contacto no pude evitar una exclamación de goce.

La excitación que sentía crecía a borbotones a cada segundo que pasaba, y al parecer a Naruto le pasaba lo mismo. Lo digo por el pequeño bultito que note bajo su short. Esto hizo que me encendiera todavía más.

Apretó mi cabello entre sus dedos y arañó mi espalda. Si antes estaba caliente, lo estaba mucho más gracias a esto.

Entre gemidos me sacó los pantalones, y cuando vine a darme cuenta ya estábamos desnudos y algo sudados.

Le torturé un rato y luego nuestras caderas danzaban con un compás de perfección. Confieso que toqué la cima del placer.

Al acabar, solo pude sonreír como idiota. Estaba agotado. Ese rubio tonto tiene una energía y resistencia tremenda.

Un rato después se puso su boxer seguido de sus short, que hasta ese momento no me dí cuenta de que eran tan reveladoramente sexys, lo que me sacó una sonrisa pervertida.

Tras nuestra placentera faena, el olor de Naruto se había intensificado cambiando un poco sus características. Sin poder evitarlo, tenía su olor impregnado en mi piel. Y él el mío. Esto me comenzaba a excitar nuevamente.

-¿Quieres nadar?- me preguntó.

-Claro.

Le seguí como un perro que persigue a su amo. Irónico, ¿no?

Ahora su olor me resultaba aún más atractivo. Es como si él, de alguna manera me perteneciera.

Me metí al agua y comenzamos a jugar como cuando éramos pequeños. El tiempo pasó volando, ya había anochecido. Nos despedimos con un beso profundo y él se dirigió a Ichiraku Ramen. Le acompañé ya que me quedaba de camino a casa.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me eché sobre el colchón. Akamaru me lamió una mejilla y se recostó en el suelo. Estaba pasado de dormilón este día.

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir. Se me venían las imágenes que viví con Naruto momentos antes, y ¡ese olor endemoniado que no me dejaba en paz!. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido. Y reviví el momento que pasé con el rubio en mi sueño, con olor maldito incorporado.

**---Fin--- **

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
